


[Podfic] His Favorite Four-Letter F-Words

by Crazyphangirl



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-09
Updated: 2014-01-09
Packaged: 2018-01-08 01:41:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1126884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazyphangirl/pseuds/Crazyphangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John isn’t the most eloquent of men.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] His Favorite Four-Letter F-Words

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cathedral_carver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathedral_carver/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Fic: His Favourite Four-Letter F-Words](https://archiveofourown.org/works/246525) by [cathedral_carver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathedral_carver/pseuds/cathedral_carver). 



> Yet another favorite of the lovely Cathedral_Carver's  
> Warning: American reading with no attempt at accent because that would be an insult to all who heard and all involved with this show/fandom!  
> Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Any and all feedback is graciously welcome!  
> Please visit my Tumblr. http://crazyphangirl.tumblr.com/

A Podfic of Cathedral_Carver's His Favorite Four-Letter F-Words. 

Finally able to record and post this one, too many personal issues over the past few months but it's here at long last!

Time: 38:36 minues

Listen: http://mfi.re/listen/34692lu73c9qsbt/his_favorite_four.mp3


End file.
